Missing Underwear
by alyssialui
Summary: Scorpius can't find his underwear. Albus/Scorpius.


_A/N: Scorpius can't find his underwear. Albus/Scorpius. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Potions Assignment #8 - Write about someone doing something forbidden and either getting away with it or getting caught._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Rose Weasley_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Scorpius wanted to kill someone, "No one else has to know."_

* * *

><p>Scorpius wanted to kill someone. He stalked through the halls of the large stone castle, daring anyone to look at him twice. Somehow someone had gotten into his school trunk and taken something of his. It was something personal so he couldn't just go around to everyone and just ask for it back. That and he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't grovel and beg for what was theirs.<p>

He burst through the Great Hall and stalked towards the Ravenclaw table towards his good friend, Rose Weasley. If anyone could help him retrieve his possession without looking like a weakling, it would be Rose. He found her sitting between the Scamander twins.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Scorpius said tersely, trying to get his irritation in check. For some reason, he always felt the need to be "nice" to her and didn't like letting her see him angry.

One twin raised his eyebrow, but other than that, they both paid him no mind. Rose just nodded and rose from the table.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Scorp?" she asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"That's the thing, Rose. Someone has stolen my knickers," Scorpius almost screamed before remembering they were still within ear-shot of other students. "Boxers," he corrected much quieter.

"So, wear another pair?" Rose asked slowly.

"For someone so smart, you can be incredibly daft. Don't you think I would have already done that, Weasley? Someone stole _all_ my boxers," he explained.

Rose's eyebrow flew up before she gestured subtly to his body, "So..."

"Yes," Scorpius said, adjusting his trousers awkwardly.

Rose inched a bit away from the blond-haired boy before asking, "So have you asked anyone about it, like your dorm-mates?"

"When I found out they were missing, I was the only one left in the dorm. And Malfoys don't ask for what's already theirs." Scorpius said smugly.

"So then how will you get them back?" Rose asked. Scorpius could be very annoying and self-absorbed at times but it just took a bit of talking to get him to see the light.

Scorpius said, "That's where you come in, Rose. Could you find out for me?"

Rose blushed, "I'm not going around asking if anyone's seen your boxers, Scorpius Malfoy." Then she took a corner and called back, "I'll see you after classes."

* * *

><p>Scorpius' anger had only lessened slightly as he returned to his dorm after classes. He was going to confront his dorm-mates now, and demand his boxers from them.<p>

When he opened the door, he saw his boxers all folded and placed on his bed neatly. On his own bed, Albus was laying down, propped against his pillows and reading his Potions book.

"When did these get here?" Scorpius asked as he picked up the pile.

Albus shrugged into his book. "I have no clue."

Scorpius nodded shortly before saying, "Good, now I won't have to interrogate anyone." He put the pile into his trunk and locked it tightly. Then he turned to his friend, "Ready to go to dinner?"

Albus shook his head, "You go ahead. I'll be with you in a few."

Scorpius shrugged before stepping out, glad he wouldn't have to have that embarrassing conversation with anyone.

Albus looked over his book after he heard the door close. It was a real bold thing he did stealing Scorpius' underwear this morning but he had just been overwhelmed by a sudden urge to do something. It was some sort of passive-aggressive thing regarding his feelings towards the blond. It didn't matter that Scorpius wouldn't realize all his underwear now said "Property of Albus Severus Potter" in each expensive waistband in fine writing. It only mattered to Albus.

Albus then looked down at his own waist. It also made him feel good to be wearing one of Scorpius' pairs. "No one else has to know," Albus said quietly to himself as he turned the page.


End file.
